1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines that are coupled to a plurality of pixels. The pixels are located at crossing regions of the scanning lines and the data lines. Scanning signals having a gate-on voltage are sequentially applied to the scanning lines, and data signals corresponding to the scanning signals are applied to the data lines, thereby writing image data in the plurality of pixels.
Variations in image quality characteristics occur among display devices due to errors during the process of manufacturing the display device. For different display devices to display the same image quality characteristics, it may be beneficial to compensate variations in image quality characteristics of the display devices. Accordingly, during the process of manufacturing a display device, panel characteristic data may be generated to measure the image quality characteristics of the display device, and to compensate variations in image quality.
Meanwhile, driving data to generate various control signals, data signals, or the like at a driving timing generated according to a driving algorithm of the display device, structural features of the pixel, and the like are produced.
The panel characteristic data and the driving data are included in a single driving file, and a timing controller (hereinafter, referred to as TCON) controls driving of the display device by referencing the driving file.
When there is a need to update the driving data during the process of manufacturing a display device, the driving data and the panel characteristic data need to be updated together. The panel characteristic data and the driving data are produced by different processes while manufacturing a display device, which causes the inconvenience to repeat a process of measuring the image quality characteristics of the display device to produce the panel characteristic data so as to update the driving data.
When the driving file is updated to optimize or improve the driving algorithm or the driving timing for a finished display device, the panel characteristic data may disappear.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.